Hello and Welcome to Takis (One Shot)
by BlueAries03
Summary: After being dumped by his girlfriend, Alec is taken out to dinner by his sister, Izzy, to distract him. And there may or may not be a glittery man mixed in as well...


Today was not an overall good day for Alec Lightwood. First his car got towed away, then he missed his flight for a work conference, and to top it all off, his girlfriend of a year-and-a-half, Lydia, cheated on him. Her excuse was that she thought he was already gone on his business trip so that he wouldn't have to know.

He just wasn't really having it today and didn't want to take any crap from anyone. Trying to block everything out, he moped around his apartment for the rest of the day. He knew it would all catch up to him in one big whirlwind of emotion and to subdue it right now would only make things worse in the future.

But honestly, Alec didn't care. He would have been fine moping inside for the rest of the day if not for his younger sister Isabelle calling him up and saying he needed to get out before the day was over. Not wanting to get on his sister's bad side, he begrudgingly allowed Izzy to take him out for a night on the town.

(Time skip)

Alec really didn't know how she did it. His sister had gotten him out of the house and into a decent-looking outfit. But he knew that Izzy wouldn't let anyone walk out of their house without looking great. Apparently it was a crime against fashion or something like that.

There was a new restaurant in town called Takis which was getting pretty good reviews on Yelp and other sites. This apparently was the place his sister had thought would be good enough to take his mind off the terrors of the day.

They stepped up to the place where one would wait for a host or hostess to seat them. Once the siblings were seated at a table, Alec took a peek at the menu. Nothing looked bad per say but Alec had never had one bite of fancy food in his life, even though his family was very wealthy.

He heard a set of footsteps walk to their table and looked up to see the most flamboyant man he had ever seen. At first glance, by the lilt of the man's eyes, one could tell that he was from Asian descent. This man had spiked gel hair with the tips looking like they were dipped in neon paint. To add to all the colorfulness of the man's hair, glitter was sprinkled everywhere.

The man also had a generous amount of eyeliner around his yellow-green eyes that almost looked like a cat's. His lips were also a plum purple, which he spread into a grin that took over his whole face. Alec decided that he liked the man's smile.

His outfit was just as vibrant. He was wearing a sparkly vest with a eggplant shirt and bright blue pants. And were those...platform boots? Even the shoes were outrageous. The only thing that wasn't eye-catching was the waiter's apron that everyone had to wear if they worked at the restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to Taki's what would you two like to drink?" the man asked. They both ordered their drinks and surprisingly, Alec didn't have to show his ID. As the waiter left to attend to another table, Izzy elbowed his side, to which he responded with an Oomf and he stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Well isn't he something?" his sister asked slyly, with a grin on her face. Izzy knew about his sexuality, which she totally supported him on. The only reason he dated Lydia, in the beginning, was to appease his parent's wishes. He hadn't expected to grow attached to the dark blonde.

When she cheated on him, it still hurt like the devil; no matter if he was attracted to guys.

It was almost like the man knew that the sibling pair had their eyes on him and looked up with a sly grin. And at Alec, at him. He could see Izzy waving in his peripheral vision at the flamboyant man to come over to their table. Alec couldn't do anything to stop his younger sibling. And that's just what the man did.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the man asked.

"My brother here, is too shy about his feelings, would like to get your number," Izzy initiated with a smirk.

With a grin, the sparkly man scribbled down something on his notepad and handed Alec the torn piece of paper. On it was the man's number with the words: I'm glad you feel the same way, darling. Black hair and blue eyes is my weakness. Call me. -Magnus. Written a loopy handwriting that didn't look like it came from a man.

While reading it, Alec blushed a tomato red and stuttered out a thanks. Magnus turned back around to attend to the table where his friends, Tessa and Caterina, gave him a big thumbs up with wide grins on their faces.


End file.
